I Never Wanted A Love Story
by Mrs.KimHyunJoong
Summary: They were the newest sensation in Japan.She hated them with a passion.But they all end up living together.How will Rukia and Hisana deal with they're new guests? Read and find out.


Hey so this is my new account my last one - WhatchulookinatXD- didn't work out so im going to start fresh with a new account and new stories. I apologize to the people who actually read my stories but they will be discontinued. They will be up for adoption so if anyone wants the story they can have it. I will finish this new story I have a good feeling about it. Well here we go…

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Bleach or Korea's SS501 members or band T.T (such a cruel cruel world)

I Never Wanted A Love Story

Chapter 1: Live!

jirijiri to hansha kaesu konkuriito

me mo kuramu kurutta you na Sunshine

suzushige na koukyuu sha o yokome ni

chikatetsu o mezasu

Rukia sighed as she listened to the song. It was Live! By SS501 the newest boy band that swept all of Asia off there feet. Well exept for Rukia. She thought that they were annoying. Just a bunch of boys using their talent to get girls. It sickened her.

tsumiage te kuzushi te ha tsun de

najima nai machi nami jen ga

mae no mae, asoko ni atta kafe

kokoa ga umakatta na

In the café where she works with her best friend Rangiku they were playing a mixed tape with all of their released songs. It was annoying, but it brought in costumers, so she had to deal with it.

hitori, vu?sutooku

kano gagaarin mo kodoku no saki ni

aoki chikyuu o mi ta

tsugi naru yabou ha

koko demo ibutteru ze

LIVE!

She was getting a head ache cause certain tone deaf people desided to sing along with the music. Sighing again Rukia took the orders of the costumers while Rangiku made the peoples coffees.

subarashiki kono kyuutai ga

boku o sasae teru kagiri

arata na yorokobi ha hora

tsugitsugi afure te kuru

kimi ga kyou mo iki te i te

dare ka to waratte i tari

hitori kiri de nai te tari

tsumari ha souiu koto.

maiagaru funsui no shibuki

futo miage mabuta o toji ta

taikutsu na juutai o shirime ni

mata saki o mezasu

dare shimo ga sukunakara zu mou

shinsou ni kidui te iru no sa

akiraka ni nobotte ha i nai

tobinotta Coster

osanaki boku o toriko ni shi ta

hikari no naka no beesubooru

ifuu doudou fiirudo ni

mirai no boku ga tatsu

LIVE!

'Its almost over, its almost over' she kept saying to her self. But the song kept going on and on and on…and on. It didn't help that Rangiku was singing along. She only had 2 more minutes till her shift ended.

fensu no mukou o yumemi ta

shounen ga oikake ta mono

otona ni natta bokura ha

nani o nozomu beki daro u

kangae te mire ba maido

ni ta you na shinario ni

kori mo se zu nayamasa re te

nomikoma re chau keredo

kaze ni sasowa re

chiisana te o surinuke ta

giniro no baruun ha

haruka sora he tabidatte tta

itsuka go o ou ze

LIVE!

mada ue ta bakari no naegi o

kurabe te mo kachi me ha nai

naraba sonawaru chikara o

shinji te mizu o yaro u

She counted down the seconds till the minute ended. 20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

subarashiki kono kyuutai ga

boku o sasae teru kagiri

arata na yorokobi ha hora

tsugitsugi afure te kuru

kimi ga kyou mo iki te i te

dare ka to waratte i tari

hitori kiri de nai te tari

tsumari ha souiu koto.

"FINALLY I CAN LEAVE" Rukia yelled out, when she got shushed. She looked around and saw people glaring at her. Apparently it was ok for tone deaf people to sing out loud but when you say something else that doesn't have to do with SS501 or coffee you were frowned upon.

Rukia just gave them a look and walked to the back. She took off the green apron that they were required to wear, clocked out and left.

As she walked home she started to get annoyed, everywhere she looked she saw something to do with SS501. Girls wearing their t-shirts, posters announcing their concerts, ss501 this ss501 that. She really didn't like them. Luckily she saw her apartment and started to walk faster.

"Hisana I'm home." she called out but no one answered.

Looking around the apartment she found a little note on the coffee table. Opening it she looked at it and smiled. It read : Got a big story turn to channel 11. She sat and turned on the tv to the channel her sister told her too. A glare gracing her face.

Hisana :Hello everybody I'm here live with the guys of SS501, leader Ichigo Kurosaki, prince Renji Abarai, Sexy charisma Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, center Ulquiorra Cifer and baby Toshiro Hitsugaya. So guys how's Japan treating ya?

Ichigo : Well Hisana-san its been great so far the foods great, the area is lovely and the people are awesome. (girls and some guys yelling in the background)

Hisana : Well on behalf of Japan we thank and welcome you. So what are your plans for the future?

Renji: Well we're going to be staying here in Japan for a while, doing concerts, having meet-and greets and all that stuff.

Toshiro : Also we shall start going back to school also. (more squeals)

Hisana : Oh really, what university will you guys be attending?

All : Seireitei University of Performing Arts.

Rukia looked at the TV in horror they did not just say that school. She must have been having a nightmare. She looked back at the TV.

Hisana : Oh really my younger sister goes there. Maybe she can show you guys around.

Grimmjow : That would be wonderful ( sexy smile)

Hisana : Well I wish you guys the best of luck. Until next time I'm Hisana Tsukino…

All : And were SS501

Hisana : have an awesome night everybody! Bye-bye

Rukia turned off the TV and picked u her cell phone.

"Great job you guys" Hisana looked at the guys and they smiled at her, well Toushiro and Ulquiorra just bowed slightly. She was going to say something else when her phone started to ring. She picked up and was greeted by yelling.

"What the Hell Hisana!" Hisana looked up and saw 5 guys looking at her. She gave them a 1 minute sign. She saw them chuckling.

" What's wrong Rukia" she responded to her sister.

" What's wrong? WHATS WRONG YOU JUST TOLD THE PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE THE MOST THAT I WOULD SHOW THEM AROUND MY SCHOOL THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" Hisana looked around and saw people looking at her. She smiled lamely at everybody.

" Rukia we'll discuss this when I get home now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" Hisana heard her sister sigh and mutter an ok. She hung up her phone and turned to look at the 5 guys.

" So I take it that, that was your sister?" Hisana looked over to Ulquiorra and nodded.

"Well I see that she doesn't like us much." She looked over to Toushiro and shook her head.

" To bad and we were going to ask if we could stay at your place for a while, you see since we are starting school we cant stay at our hotel room anymore and we were wondering if u could let us to stay with you?" Ichigo looked at Hisana with the charm of a leader. She thought about it.

" Of course our manager will come with us so we will be in our best behavior and we can share rooms" Renji tried to persuade her even more.

" And it might be a great opportunity for your sister to get over her hatred of us." Grimmjow added. Hisana sighed at looked at them.

" My sister is going to kill me but fine. But first I would like to meet your manager." The guys smiled and looked over her head.

" But of course and I would like to meet the person who will be taking us in." Hisana looked over to the person who spoke and was greeted by the most handsome man she has ever seen.

Rukia sat in the dinning table eating a plate of spaghetti when she heard the door open. She heard the heals of her sisters shoes clacking on the wooden floor and finally saw her in the room. She was wearing a cheeky expression and it made Rukia suspicious.

"hey Rukiii how's it going?" Rukia looked at her sister. She only called her Ruki when she wanted something or when she had news." So how would you feel if we had some guests stay over for a while?"

" Um its fine I guess but we still need to talk about the whole SS501 school thing." Hisana started to fidgeting and looked at her sister brightly.

"Well lets meet our new roommates" Rukia got up and took her spaghetti with her and followed her sister. When they got to the door Hisana turn around and looked at her sister "Weeell here they are" Hisana opened the door and Rukia was greeted by 6 men. She dropped her plate and turned to her sister and said,

" Oh Hell No!" she turned back to see some of them smiling at her. She glared back.

So what do u guys think please review. Who do u think the manger is *wiggle eyebrows*. Also what would u guys like this story to be an IchiRuki, GrimmRuki, HitsuRuki, or UlquiRuki I would really like your opinion well Tata for now ^.^V


End file.
